Family Ties
by clutzrox
Summary: After ROF and Egypt. Sam is having difficulty accepting what happened. He starts blaming and distancing himself. The Bots, old and new that are coming, support him while they learn more about eachother. NO sam/bee SLASH. Frienship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Angst... Maybe some more minor romances. Lennox will be there too. Sam will be Prime but doesn't change AT ALL. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Sam sat, spread out on his bed, his eyes scanning over the same sentence in his astronomy text book for the last ten minutes. He couldn't focus. Another nightmare had kept him from sleeping the night before and astronomy, with its horrible teacher and dry subject matter, weighed too heavily on his sleepy mind. The homework was hardly exciting enough to keep him interested for very long.

It had been a little more than three months since he had returned from Egypt. Ninety three days had passed since he had last risked his life in another Autobot battle. More than enough time for his physical injuries to heal, but hardly long enough for the ordeal, and the impression it had left on his mind, to be overcome. Even in the serene air of Tranquility.

He had returned here, much to his chagrin, instead of to his new college while arrangements were being made with the College Board. They weren't very inclined to allow him to return after his last attendance had caused the complete destruction to the library building, minor damage to the dorms, and the injury of sixteen other students.

So now he was stuck living back with his parents while the government, who had eventually admitted to error in how they had handled the situation involving him after Optimus had died, agreed to negotiate with the college on his behalf. Sam saw this as a sort of peace offering, though he suspected it was aimed more at the Autobots, who had been furious at how Sam had been treated, especially Optimus, than it was aimed at him.

He had given up hope to be returning to his college any time soon. He wasn't even sure he could even call it his since he had only been there for two days before he had been pulled away and he might never be returning. But he was still expected to keep up with his work. Something made much harder by the fact that he was not allowed to attend the lectures.

Sam was pulled out of 'studying' when he heard a honking outside. Starting at the familiar sound, he looked out of his window and saw a bright yellow Camero with black racing stripes sitting innocently in the driveway. All too eager to abandon his work, he jumped off his bed, shoved on his shoes and jacket, and headed outside.

Bumblebee waited patiently for his young charge and friend to join him. He hadn't seen much of Sam in the last month. He had been too busy with the aftermath of the battle. They were trying to find the Decepticons that had fled when the battle had been lost, finishing new renovations to the base in Diego Garcia, making preparations for Autobots they were expecting to arrive, and situating the few Autobots who had arrived recently.

And in the time they had spent together, they hadn't had much time to talk to each other. Or rather Sam hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him. His lack of vocal processor made it very difficult for him to talk back, something he had grown to resent now more than ever. He was fine with other Bots; he had become very apt at comm. use. He might even prefer it because he was able to keep others from hearing what he was saying. But with his human friend, with whom he wanted to speak the most, he was rendered unable. Sometimes he couldn't stand it.

More than anything he wanted to talk to Sam about what happened three months ago, in Egypt and the days preceding it. He hadn't had the chance in awhile, and before that whenever he had tried to broach the subject with him, Sam would carefully maneuver the conversation away.

Bee greatly enjoyed his time with Sam. The cheerful, sweet boy was wonderful to be around. Bee had come to care for him more than anyone else. His position as Sam's guardian, a very rare and honored position among Autobots, showed as much. And sometimes Bee worried about the boy.

Sam's careless smile as he shuffled out of the house and made his way over to Bee erased any worries that he might have had. Sam threw himself into the driver's seat when Bee opened the door for him.

"What's up, Bee," he asked curiously. Bee rarely came around anymore just to hang out and he doubted that he would start now. It made him incredibly sad that he thought that Bee would need a reason to come see him, but it didn't make it any less true.

"Boss wants you to… meet… the newbies… they're coming… be here soon… and the ones from earlier," he cut out using snippets from the radio.

Excitement buzzed through Sam. He had yet to meet the new Autobots no matter how much he had begged Bee to talk to Optimus. They had been on Earth for a month and a half and so far all he had heard of them was that they were unprepared to meet their human allies. He had heard Ironhide briefly mention that new Autobots were to arrive but the rest were being very tight lipped about it.

"Yeah? Finally…" Sam cried joyously while Bee happily chirped what sounded a lot like a laugh.

"New… bots… coming tomorrow… boss… wants you to be there… when they get to base… to welcome them," he continued revving his engine at Sam's happy face.

"Ya' think… we should pick up… Mikaela… on the way?"

Bumblebee grew worried as Sam become quiet and sunk down in his seat. He whirred in concern when Sam didn't speak and continued to brood.

"No, Bee," he started slowly. "Me and Mikaela… well we broke up, Bee."

Bee almost swerved off the rode in shock. Never had it crossed his processor that they could break up. He had assumed they were life mates; that they would be together until they died, and they would be reunited by the All-Spark even after that, as Cybertronian mates were. They had seemed so perfect together. How could they have broken up?

"When," Bee said after a moment. Why hadn't Sam told him when it had happened? His frame drooped thinking that Sam had kept such information from him.

"A couple weeks ago…" Sam trailed off awkwardly. He was pretty sure he knew how Bee was going to take it: Badly.

"Why… didn't you… tell me?" the words were cheerful, but Sam knew that if he could, Bee would have said them miserably.

"Well, you weren't really around Bee."

They were quiet for a while, neither knowing what to say. The break up still hurt Sam, but he had gotten some time to come to terms with it. It hurt him more to know that he was hurting Bee. Bee knew that he hadn't been there very much recently but he hadn't thought that he was that absent. Now thinking about it though, he realized that Sam was right. Bee hadn't been around for Sam to tell, even if Sam had wanted to. It was a problem Bee planned to rectify soon.

"Why?"

"After Egy… Well after all the excitement died down, all the problems between us came back. And we got together because of the bot battle, and then we stayed together for another bot battle. I think we were pretending the whole time, really. We liked how we felt around each other, not really each other. I guess we just accepted reality… Well that's what she said anyway. I don't know… I don't really want to talk about it."

Bee hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should push the subject or if it was one of those times that Sam really didn't want to talk about something. Finally giving in, he fell silent and left Sam alone with his thoughts.

After a few moments Sam decided to break the awkward silence. "So the new guys don't get here until tomorrow, huh? That should give us enough time for a car wash. If you want one, that is. Looks like you could use it. What did you do Bee, make mud angels? You're making me look bad with all this dirt."

Instantly Bee's bad mood lessened. He loved his car washes. While his cleanings weren't new to him, the water and soap and suds were, and he had come to enjoy them above most other things. The feeling of getting scrubbed and rinsed was amazing. And while he often was able to clean his armor, betting the grim that collected under it was very difficult (especially with the significance those deep washes had) and it always bothered him. And, though he knew Sam didn't understand the gesture, he loved showing how much he trusted his new friend.

He revved his engine in excitement and speed up, going far past the speed limit, to get to the base quicker while Sam laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**I would love it if you could send me feedback on my story. I can't tell if it is good or not. I think I might ramble too much and I don't know if my story is too slow and dry. I know there isn't much going on with the plot either. It's still early in the story and I'm still building up to the big stuff.**

**This chapter doesn't have as much bromance/friendship fluff as I hope to have in my other chapters, but I'm still building up to it. Sorry about that.**

**I'm trying to keep up with my updates, I promise.**

**Any tips would be helpful.**

**Thanks**

By the time Sam and Bee got to the base it was starting to get dark. Sam had forgone stopping for dinner for getting to the base quicker and was now regretting it due to his grumbling stomach. He knew that the base food, while amazingly edible for military food, was not the most appealing and aimed more at nutrition and health than it did taste; not exactly his motivation.

But despite his hunger, he was in a better mood than he had been in a long while. He had spent all day hanging out with Bee again, talking, goofing off, and having a wonderful time. Almost like old times. And he was looking forward to his time at the base even more, when Bee and the other Bots could be more open and themselves again, which they couldn't in the open public.

The first month and a half after he returned from Egypt had been spent almost entirely at the Autobot base. Bee had completely refused to allow Sam out of his sight are rarely ever was he not hovering over him like a mother hen. Sam suspected that the normally cheerful yellow mech had taken his death harder than anyone else, even his parents who wouldn't allow Sam out of the house without some type of Autobot protection. Sam wasn't sure why everyone was making such a big deal about it all. It wasn't like he had stayed dead.

Sam felt more at home with his Autobot friends than anywhere else. He wasn't exactly one of them, so he was inevitably left out of some things, but he felt like he belonged there more than anywhere else. And he could hardly connect to others after all that he had been through, especially when he couldn't talk about any of it.

No matter the cause, Sam had cherished his time with the Autobots while they had been able to be more themselves. He had gotten used to life on the base and had gotten to know the Bots a little bit more and had been sorely upset when he had had to leave. He was looking forward to going back.

One thing he was shocked to discover was just how private and reclusive the Autobots really were. He had always thought them to be extremely close and open, but, in fact, they were very secretive. Not in a bad way, of course, but they kept personal matters to themselves. And what Sam had gotten out of them wasn't exactly life choices. He just wished he knew how to get them to open up. He was pretty sure it was their culture that kept them from sharing more.

The first thing he did when he got to the base, much to Bee's amusement, was head to the mess hall. He loaded his green plastic tray with everything that he thought looked good and sat himself down at a small table. He had been around enough that most of the soldier who were there didn't give him weird looks, but he knew none of them, and resigned himself to a lonely meal.

He ate quickly and found Bee sitting outside the door waiting for him, stretched out in his normal form.

"So what's next on the activities list, Bee," he announced his presence, though he was sure Bee had known he was coming before he, himself, did, what with his sophisticated scanners. He smiled up at him when Bee turned away from the fighting drill he had been watching, ten humans with big guns practicing fighting, and looked at him with bright optics.

"Take you… to see… others… and meet… new guys."

"Well then lead the way big guy."

Bee's spark warmed seeing Sam's happy face. It seemed as though that didn't happen enough recently with what happened in Egypt and now the breakup with Mikaela. It pleased Bee beyond explanation and expression that Sam felt so comfortable with him and his comrades. They had never come across another organic race which had accepted them like many humans had. But then again, they had never met another species like the humans.

He wasn't sure how much Sam cared for him and the other Autobots. He was obviously closest to Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide (and, of course, Bee more than all) than he was with anyone else. Sometimes Bee thought that Sam truly cared for them, that he thought of them as close friends. But he was hardly qualified to judge such things from humans.

And sometimes Bee wasn't sure if Sam grasped just how much he meant to his Autobot companions. And to himself most of all.

While humans were fairly open, Cybertronians were a very private race. Many times one of the Bots, especially the newer ones, would find themselves watching in awe at how humans were able to talk to one another for hours, how they would 'get to know each other' by sharing person details with complete strangers, how they could bond with anyone over trivial things. Cybertronian society was, in many ways, the complete opposite and Bee worried that many things were being lost in the gaps that divided the two races.

"So tell me about the new Bots," Sam started as he walked toward the biggest building to the left of the base, the Autobot's recreational hanger of sorts. Bee chuckled to himself at how eager Sam was.

"There are… two… Aqua… Streak… and Wild… Flash." Bee had trouble making the names properly, limited as he was with this voice. None the less he was satisfied with what he had managed to pull together.

"AquaStreak and Wildflash?" Sam clarified. "What are they like?"

"They're cool… Aqua… is very strict… but… Flash… is real laid back… lots of fun… both… kick butt." Bee gave him a sly look before adding, "Side… sweep… is in love with… Aqua… gorgeous... keeps… making a fool of himself… hilarious." Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"And… What do they think… about me," Sam asked hesitantly. Though he hadn't really meant to cause problems, Ratchet had let it slip a long while ago that some of the arriving Autobots might have difficulty accepting Sam and their human allies. Bee sorely wished he hadn't. Autobots didn't have the best views of organics, and they rarely met a species of them that were intelligent, fewer that were capable. Bee could see how Bots would have a difficult time accepting humans as their equals. Especially Sam, who was still just a young boy. Even Bee sometimes had difficulty wrapping his processor around all that Sam had done for them.

"Hard at first… but… they came 'round… eventually."

"Cool."

The trip to the hanger was a much longer walk with Sam with him and he was forced to slow his own, comparatively huge, strides to match the speed that Sam was able to walk with his much smaller legs. Bee had briefly considered picking Sam up in his hand and carrying him to the base but had decided against it. While Sam didn't necessarily mind, he wasn't overly fond of the mode of transport.

When they finally reached the hanger the sun had gone down and the only light was coming from the harsh ceiling lamps hanging from the unbelievably tall roof.

The Autobots didn't turn around to greet them when they got there, though Sam was sure that they knew they were there. They never didn't know what was happening around them. Sam even doubted they lost awareness of their surrounds even while they were sleeping, or rather, recharging. But Sam had learned that the Autobots were exceptionally stilled at mimicry. Almost everything that they did was a carefully calculated strategy to make the people around them feel more comfortable. And a large group of giant alien robots standing inside the door waiting for him to arrive might have made him uncomfortable.

"Hey guys," Sam called when he stepped into the metal room.

This time they did turn and smile at him warmly in greeting. Optimus was strangely missing, but Sam didn't spend too much time wondering about it. While he was usually with the rest of his team, Optimus still needed time to himself like everyone else. Everyone else was there though; Ratchet, Ironhide, Sidesweep, Jolt, Skid and Mudflap.

"Hello, Sam," Ratchet, who was closest, said to Sam though he seemed to be distracted fiddling with some sort of metal design laying on a large table in front of him. "Nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm good," but Ratchet wasn't listening to him. The cranky doctor was too absorbed in his work.

"Don't bother about him," Ironhide boomed from the other side of the room. "He's been like that for days now. Won't be much use trying to get through to him." That didn't surprise Sam. When Ratchet set his mind to something, few things could break his concentration. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, it's good to be back. Um… what are they doing?"

Skid and Mudflap were on the far side of the room, standing in front of a large, ominous hole in the wall that Sam could have easily walked through. They seemed to be trying to repair it, though they weren't doing a very good job of it. It appeared as though they had no idea how to fix the problem. But, then again, Sam didn't either though he supposed he shouldn't judge. Even though they were super advance alien robots who had the ability to look up anything at any time.

"They were fighting," Ratchet gruffed. It appeared that he was willing to temporarily abandon his work if it meant grouching about the twins, who were a never ending pain in his aft. "Even after Optimus specifically told them not to. They blew a hole in the wall and it's their responsibility to fix it."

"Oh." This was nothing new. The twins were always doing something stupid and causing trouble. It was usually amusing for Sam, though only when it didn't directly involve him.

"Sam," Optimus' voice sounded behind him.

Optimus was glad to see Sam again. He had grown incredibly fond of the young boy. And he was indebted to him more than Sam could possibly understand, in ways that he couldn't even begin to describe properly, in ways that struck at the very core of Cybertronian society.

He knelt down so he was closer to eye level with the boy. "It's good to see you again, boy."

Sam bristled slightly. Optimus knew that he hated being called 'boy', but he couldn't help himself. It made Sam feel young and disrespected, but Optimus meant it as a term of endearment.

"Yeah, it is. Bee said you wanted to see me," it was almost phrased as a question and meant to be taken as one. Even though Bee had told him what Optimus had wanted him for, he couldn't think of anything else to say. It had always been a little awkward around Optimus even though Sam wished it wasn't. Before it was because Optimus always seemed like a larger than life infallible leader and Sam felt too small around him. But now, just as he was beginning to overcome his assumptions, Optimus had started acting oddly around him and it put Sam on edge.

"Yes," Optimus said tilting his head slightly to the side as if he was curious about something. "A group of Autobots are on their way here. They are estimated to arrive at approximately two in the afternoon. I would like for you to meet them." He hesitated only slightly before continuing. "And a number of threats have been made against you by the Decepticons. I would have you here, where you can be protected."

There it was again. There wasn't anything wrong with what Optimus had said, per say. It was how he said it that bothered Sam. Sometimes he acted like he was doing what he was doing out of obligation, like he was making up for something almost.

"You don't owe me anything Optimus," Sam said hesitantly, not completely sure if he had interpreted Optimus' actions correctly or how his words would be taken.

Optimus shuddered his optics in surprise, a blink. "I owe you my life." Optimus couldn't understand how Sam could believe differently. If Sam hadn't of intervened, hadn't of refused to accept the truth of situation, hadn't of come back for him, he would be dead. And without a leader the Autobot cause would have been finished. He could still remember his awe when he was pulled awake and saw the small human boy standing there, looking up at him with clear hope in his eyes. He wasn't expecting Sam to take advantage of the severity of the situation, but he had assumed that he knew of it. It seemed he was wrong.

Optimus said it with such finality and certainty that it made Sam shudder. His face fell into a deep frown but before he could utter a word on the subject Optimus had changed the topic.

"This is AquaStreak and Wildflash," he said gesturing to his right where two Bots, one femme and one mech, which Sam had never seen before, stood.

The femme stepped closer and bent down to inspect him. It made him slightly uncomfortable but he had expected nothing less. "Aqua," she finally said in greeting. "Call me Aqua. And you must be Sam."

Sam nodded without really thinking about it while he looked up at her curiously. She wasn't very big, smaller than Bumblebee but bigger than Arcee's three bodies had been. Her armor was a delicate pale blue with white trimmings which made a lovely contrast to her bright blue optics. She did have a beauty to her and Sam could see why Sidesweep would be interested.

The one who he had to assume was Wildflash stood tall and sleek. He almost looked like a tall, lanky teenager. He looked unnaturally skinny for an Autobot and his shiny midnight black armor didn't help him look any bigger. But something about the way he held himself, how he was able to give off an air of capability while at the same time being laid back, and his easy grin made Sam like and respect him. He didn't say anything; just reclined his head to Sam, but Sam didn't feel like he was being mocked or degraded.

"I anticipate becoming more acquainted with you," Aqua said formerly, bowing her head respectfully and standing up to leave. Wildflash followed her lead, also bowing before walking out of the room behind her.

Sam stared after them stunned. That hadn't been exactly what he was expecting from them. He had expected them to be more casual and curious. That was what he had become accustomed to seeing from the other Autobots. He might have even been expecting to be disregarded and disrespected. But they had even bowed to him. He wasn't sure why, but he assumed it was a part of their culture.

"Well that went well…" Sam trailed off not sure what to say.

"They are unsure how to act around you," Optimus said reassuringly. "No one is quite sure of your standing."

"What standing?"

He didn't miss how Optimus hesitated before answering while Bee shifted slightly, Ratchet paused in his work for a few moments, and Ironhide tensed. Sidesweep, who had yet to change out of his alt mode, revved his engine anxiously which started Sam who had thought that he was recharging. Even Skids and Mudflap seemed to jerk.

They were definitely keeping something from him, and it seemed as though it was very controversial between them. It made him mad. He supposed that they had a right to keep some things to themselves, no matter how much he wished they trusted him enough to share it. But it seemed that no matter how many times he proved to them that he was trustworthy and capable, they just continued to ignore the fact that he could help. But, again, that was their right. But when whatever they were trying to hide involved him, he wasn't playing around. He had found that usually when things involved him, it got messy and dangerous for everyone involved very quickly.

"Your standing as a member of the base. We are to respect the command of both Autobots and humans. You are not a member of the military, nor are you a member of our forces, but you have proven to be an ally."

"You're lying." It was said as a simple statement because that was how Sam saw it to be. He wasn't sure why he was so sure, but he was confident that he was right.

But apparently that's not the type of thing you say to the leader of the Autobot forces. Sidesweep gave a cry of outrage and transformed with furious speed and intensity. It frightened Sam, even though he would never admit it. A furious Autobot was a force to be reckoned with, and quite terrifying to see. Especially Sidesweep, whom Sam had seen in battle, a force of destruction, and who Sam had never known to be a particularly angry person. The other Autobots were tense and clearly angry. Sam guessed that, even if it was true, you don't accuse a prime of lying.

Optimus grimaced. He didn't blame Sam though. He wasn't lying, per say. What he told Sam was the truth, but that was not what was being called into question. Optimus knew that he would have to eventually tell Sam, but he didn't want to tell him now.

And Sam knew very little about their culture. What he had said was not culturally unaccepted for humans. He could hardly know the significance of what he had said; the insult he had given to, not only Optimus, but also the Autobot cause. Optimus could clearly feel the anger and uncertainty of his fellow Autobots, as well as a few outraged inquiries over the comm. link, but he sent a reassuring and warning response back and tried to think of a way to placate Sam.

"Come on… Sam… you should… sleep," Bee cut in anxiously, trying to end the conversation and draw Sam away. He had felt the insult personally, but knew that Sam hadn't known what his words meant and didn't want to see him hurt for his misspeak.

Sam, as per usual, ignored them all and plowed on. "I know there is something you aren't telling me. If it has to do with me, I have a right to know."

Optimus vented his system, the Autobot equivalent to a sigh. "There are many factors that are being considered in this situation. We have yet to come to an understanding and decision. Once we have, I give you my word that I will inform you."

Sam was hardly satisfied, but he didn't have a chance to voice his objection before Optimus spoke again.

"Bumblebee is correct Sam, you should sleep. The second wave of Autobots is expected to arrive on Earth approximately 2:00 in the afternoon. They should be prepared to meet our new human allies between 3:00 and 4:00. You should be well rested to greet them as they arrive."

Just as Optimus knew it would, Sam's curiosity overweighed his sense of injustice and he latched onto the new conversation topic. What Optimus had said was a statement, and had he been talking to any Autobot it would have been taken as such with an understood underlying command. But he had been around humans, particularly Sam, enough to know that they often took statements, not to mean the end of a conversation, but the beginning of one.

"Who, exactly is coming. 'The second wave'? What does that mean?"

"It is another group of Autobots who were stationed at the base we had used for command. Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, and I were there before we took the mission to search for the All-Spark many vorns ago. Most we know, some we do not. We do not wish to say much on the subject for we do not want to take the risk that the information may reach Decepticon ears. You will learn more tomorrow, when you meet them."

Sam wanted to ask more but was shepherded away by Bee. Giving in, mostly because he was, actually, tired and slightly because he knew he would get no more out of them (though he would never admit it), he allowed himself to be herded towards the door.

"And, Sam," Optimus spoke from behind him, reaching out to him before he could leave.

Sam could see the large red and blue hand quickly coming towards him from the corner of his eye. Though logically he knew what was happening and who was reaching towards him, he was unable to really see what was happening. He couldn't see that the mech's face was soft and caring, not cold and powerful. He couldn't recognize the loving tenderness with which the hand reached out and the mech usually acted. And he couldn't stop his reaction.

Fear flashed through him and he flinched away from the hand that was so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating from the finger that was aimed to softly brush his back. A hand so powerful that it could kill him in an instant, without him even knowing what had happened. A hand that often transformed itself into horrible, deadly weapons. Those were the thoughts that ran through his mind, even if he knew that Optimus would never actually hurt him.

Optimus froze in surprise and sorrow. He should have known better than to reach for Sam in that manner. He watched sadly as Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest; a sign of vulnerability, he had learned. "It truly is good to have you back on base. Even if you choose only to stay a few days."

Optimus watched as Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and said, "Yeah. It's good to be back." Sam left the hanger followed by Bumblebee, who gave a sad anxious whirl towards Optimus before leaving. And Optimus was left wondering when Sam had been so negatively influenced, why he had not noticed Sam's discomfort long before it had gotten too much for him to bear, and if Sam would ever be able to overcome his fears.

"Don't worry about it Optimus," Ratchet said reassuringly. "He just needs time to process everything that's happened to him. The subconscious of humans, I've learned, is very powerful. It's often the easiest to hurt and the hardest to heal."

But no one was sure they believed the words.

**Please send me a review. I really can't tell if this is good or not. And I would love the help in writing my story.**

**Anything you can offer would be helpful, even if you say it is horrible.**

**I could use feedback on writing style, plot development, and character development. And I don't know if I ramble too much.**

**Thanks for the help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the reviews I got (thank you very much for reviewing by the way) informed me that the person I called Sidesweep the whole last chapter is actually called Sideswipe. I don't know where I got Sidesweep from and I don't know how I managed to completely convince myself that his name was Sidesweep, but it happened. I hope I didn't confuse anyone too badly.**

**And I do plan to go into the cultural and social aspects of the Autobots (which will be completely made up because I don't actually know anything about the cultural and social aspects of the Autobots). That kind of stuff is my favorite.**

**And I know that at the beginning of the chapter I said that Sam was comfortable with the Bots then at the end he was afraid of them. I'm hoping to clear that up soon, hopefully in this chapter. Just hang in there please.**

**Anything else you guys want clarifying on just ask.**

Sam slept well for the first half of the night, which he was thankful for. He hadn't gotten a full night's sleep in a long time, for almost as long as he could remember; since long before Egypt even. His nightmares always woke him up, but most times he was able to sleep at least partially through the night. Almost always he couldn't remember what his nightmares were about, forgetting them as soon as he woke up, with nothing but a cold feeling deep in his chest and fear rushing through his veins. But the dreams he could remember gave him a pretty good idea of what the rest were about. And he was glad that he didn't retain the memories.

That night he was running. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that if he stopped he would die. He couldn't breathe, every muscle in his body was sore, he felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn't keep going, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was in a long hallway that branched and twisted in different directions. He was encased in strong metal that seemed to buzz with energy. Doors quickly past him on either side as he ran, but he knew he couldn't enter any of them.

He came to the end of the hallway, and was confronted with a huge glass window. He was on some sort of observation deck, and the window gave him a clear view of the room below. He knew he didn't want to look but he did anyway. Bumblebee was there, hanging in the middle of the room. He looked so weak and broken that Sam wanted to throw up. He was surrounded by large shadowy figures; Sam couldn't quite make out a face, but there was a feeling that they were familiar. As he watched Bee wailed in pain, a horrible, gut wrenching wail. And somehow Sam knew that this was his fault. He had caused Bee's pain just as he had caused his pain when Sector Seven had kidnapped him.

Sam cried out and beat on the glass as Bee wailed again. He didn't say anything; he wasn't sure what he would say because no words would make this better. There was nothing Sam could do to help, though he wanted to help more than anything in the world. He seemed to choke when Bee cried out in agony again, and he turned away, unable to bear watching any longer.

He woke up gasping for air, unable to draw any into his lungs. He was shaking and sweating and crying with Bumblebee's cries echoing in his head. He threw his covers off, jumped out of bed, and stood motionless, unable to stay there any longer but having nowhere else to go.

The clock read 8:23; much earlier than he would have liked to be up but not awkwardly early. After a moment's hesitation he decided that he would go to the bathroom that he shared with the soldiers that were housed in the same building, take a shower to try to wash away the nightmare, and go get some breakfast.

He would have to avoid Bee, he realized unhappily with a little guilt. His early awakening would arise suspicion in the Bot and he didn't much feel like explaining to Bee. He didn't want to talk about his dream at all; he just wanted to forget about it. And he knew how worried Bee was over his nightmares. They seemed to disturb him more than they did Sam. Bee was under the impression that they had gone away, and Sam was perfectly fine letting him believe that.

The mess hall wasn't very crowded, but it was full of people who were sitting in tight packs at small tables cluttered around the room enjoying the eggs, bacon, and protein bars that were being offered for breakfast. One look at the chunky yellow eggs, a color not unlike Bee's, had his stomach turning with thoughts of his nightmare, so he settled for loading his plate with as much bacon as could fit and setting a few protein bars on the side.

He set his sights on a small, empty table in the back of the room and started toward it, but as he passed a group of loud laughing soldiers he heard someone calling out to him.

"Hey, kid," a strong, loud voice called after him. Even though the greeting wasn't very specific, he couldn't think of anyone else someone would address in such a manner. He turned around and saw a familiar dark face smiling up at him.

"Hey Epps," Sam called back cheerfully, happy to see a familiar face in the sea of unnamed soldiers.

Epps kicked a chair out from under the table, a clear invitation to join them. Sam hesitated slightly, shooting a cautious glance at the big men seated around the table. Their faces weren't exactly welcoming, but they weren't glowering either. Sam set his tray down on the table cautiously and took a seat. Once he saw that none of the other men seemed to mind his intrusion he started eating his meal with a passion.

"Hey, guys, this is Sam," Epps announced loudly to the rest of the table. "He's the kid that brought Optimus back to life. The one the Bots are always talking about."

"They're not always talking about me," Sam said as soon as he swallowed his large mouthful of food. Of course he didn't know if it was true or not, he hadn't been at base in awhile, and the Bots wouldn't talk about him if he was present. But he wasn't entirely sure what kind of image this put into the other's mind, and he definitely wanted to clarify it.

"Yeah they do, kid," the soldier at the end of the table, whose tag read Ruce, said. Sam scowled slightly at discovering that the name was spreading. Hadn't he already proved that he wasn't a kid? "All the time," the soldier continued. "They really like you."

"Yeah, well, I was the first human they met," Sam said defensively, though he wasn't sure why he felt the need to defend himself against the idea that the Bots like him.

"I'm not sure what you did to get them to like you so much," said a soldier to his right named Bryan. "But I don't think I'd have the guts to do it. Those guys creep me out."

Sam almost glared at him. It wasn't the man, himself that bothered Sam. He understood how the Bots could scare people. They were giant, super advanced alien robots who had been perfectly molded into fighting machines after uncountable years of civil war. But the more time Sam spent around the Bots and around people who were associated with the Bots, the more he saw of the intolerance and suspicion. It made Sam furious that the Autobots continued to be treated so unfairly after they had proven many times over that they were trustworthy allies of the human race.

"You'll have to excuse Bryan," Epps said, clearly sensing the tension. "He's new. The Bots always scare the new ones. At least until they get used to seeing them around, and trust the fact that they won't get stepped on."

Sam smiled as Epps' successful attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well he'll have to get used to them fast. More are coming any time now" an unrealistically large man to Sam's right said in a deep voice to many hums and grunts of agreement.

"Do any of you know how many are coming?" Sam cut in eagerly, desperate to hear anything more about the new arrivals.

"I think Will said there'd be seven, but I don't know if I heard right. They aren't saying much about any of it," Epps answered looking at him curiously. "I'm surprised you don't know more. I thought they tell you everything."

"Far from it," Sam replied glumly. "They don't seem to trust me with any of the import information."

"They trust you more than they trust any of us. At least they _consider_ telling you things," a tall skinny man with creamy skin, whose last name was Williams, said. "It's not like I think they're bad or anything. But trust kinda' works both ways, you know. They only tell us what we need to hear, even Lennox."

"That's because Will's smart enough not to go poking them about looking for information," Epps said back with a disapproving scowl.

"So I'm curious, sue me. I don't see how you're not, living with a race of alien robots," he responded with a scowl.

"It's their culture," Sam said absently, more focused on making a tower with his protein bars than what he was saying. "They don't really share information. I guess when you live for hundreds of thousands of years you have time to take it slow."

"See," Williams cried triumphantly. "You _know_ stuff. Stuff about them."

Sam shifted uncomfortably, a little worried that he had given something away that the Autobots hadn't wanted people to know. But he couldn't see any harm in what he had said and decided to change the subject before he said something else he would regret. "What about the new ones who got here a month ago. Aqua and Wildflash. What do you guys know about them?"

"Aw, man. She let you call her Aqua. She don't let no one call her Aqua. She must like you."

"She can't like me. I haven't even met her. Well once, for like two seconds."

"Whatever man," Epps said, seeming amused. "I don't know much. Just that she's very by the book and all formal with everyone. If I ever see her lay down and relax, I might just have a heart attack. And Wildflash is just the opposite, always laying back and doing things his way, if he gets to them at all. They hate each other. Apparently they were on the same ship for, like, a really long time. I find it hard to believe they didn't kill each other years ago."

Sam was about to respond but caught the sight of two bright blue optics framed in a yellow face staring at him through the doorway, waving his large hand to get his attention. Deciding he should probably go, he started pilling his trash back onto his tray.

"I should probably go before Bumblebee tries to get through the doors again. Last time he got stuck and they had to take out the whole wall. He's too fat to make it," he teased, knowing Bee could hear him.

He heard Bee whirl in an angry tone, but the smile in the Bot's eyes told Sam that he knew Sam was joking. Guessing what Bee was trying to say he said, "yeah, yeah, sure you're not," and walked away to dump out his trash, missing all the soldiers, minus Epps, give him an incredulous look.

"What's up big guy?" Sam asked with a forced, but respectably believable smile. Seeing Bee brought back the memories of last night, and no matter how much resolve he had to put it behind him, it still hurt to think about.

"Just wanted… to see… how you were doing… New guys… ahead of schedule… be here… at… 12 o'clock," Bee projected through his speakers. Sam marveled momentarily at how Bee was able to not only make sentences that were understandable, but also that sounded smooth and cohesive using different clips from different sources. Sam's awe was soon replaced by dread though. "You… okay?... You seem… down."

He should have known that Bee would be able to tell that something was off with him. Sometimes it frustrated Sam how Bee was able to see through his mask. But it made him wonder how much he really wanted to keep it from Bee. When he was really determined to hide something, he succeeded. Or maybe he just thought he did while Bee was respecting Sam's intense wish for privacy. Either way, there was no turning back now.

Bee watched anxiously as Sam sighed and started to walk away. He didn't seem to have a destination in mind. Bee knew how Sam hated to be still when he was really upset and it made him worry even more. Bee hesitantly moved to follow, trying to decipher if Sam wanted his company or not. Seeing that Sam didn't seem opposed to he quickly made to catch up to the boy.

"Is it… about… last night… with boss?... He doesn't… blame you… understands."

"He shouldn't have to understand," Sam exploded, distracting himself, while Bumblebee whined sadly. He didn't quite understand what Sam was feeling because he had never been put into a situation where he had the opportunity to feel the same, but he respected it and he didn't blame Sam; none of them did. But it appeared as though Sam did.

"I know you guys would never hurt me. I know that. There's no doubt in my mind. I trust you guys with my life, Bee. I have." They had stopped walking now. It seemed like Sam was content just to pace, unable to really focus on where he was going and what he was doing. So Bee watched him stomp back and forth torn between stopping Sam to comfort him and wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"But… I don't know what it is. Maybe… it's almost like there are two of you. There's the friendly you that I love and then there's the warrior you. And that you scares me." Hearing that he scared Sam, in any way, no matter how unavoidable or logical, made his spark wrench. It was a deep pain, literally felt. His hands balled into fists and he looked away sadly.

"But there aren't two of you, there's only one and I don't know how to put those together. It's like trying to put a puzzle together and you have two pieces at opposite ends and nothing in the middle to connect them. Because I don't know you. Not really. I know the big parts, I know what you're like, I know the outline, but I don't really know you; any of you."

Bee grew sad. Sam, as a human, had different emotional needs that needed to be met in their friendship than Bumblebee, as an Autobot, did. Sam, for the most part, was able to provide Bee with what he needed, a constant friend that Bee trusted implicitly and could go to whenever needed. It was an idea that meant far greater to Autobots than it did to humans. But it seemed Bee wasn't able to provide Sam the same comfort.

"Maybe that's not even it. I don't know. But it's like I can't help it. Sometimes it's just… I can't help it. And I hate that, because I know that it hurts you guys. And you and Optimus just keep trying and I just keep…"

"It's… okay… Sam," Bee said gently, trying to sooth the frantic boy. Sam kept looking at him expectantly, so obviously he was supposed to say something, but he didn't know what it was that he wanted to hear. Bee wanted to calm the boy and comfort him. He wanted to be able to tell Sam that none of it mattered and that everything would be alright soon, but he wasn't sure that was true.

"What… do you want… me to… say?"

"What do you want to say?" Sam asked incredulously. "That's how people get to know each other Bee. By talking, and not just saying what the other person wants to hear." He hesitated slightly. "Do you not want me to know more about you," he said slowly as he looked away. He crossed his arms over his chest, a sign of his discomfort, as watched the waves stirring the sand as they hit the beach while he waited for the answer he wasn't sure he wanted.

Bumblebee reached down, slowly so Sam would have time to adjust, and slowly brushed his finger down Sam's back. "Sam… you are… my best friend… you mean… more… to me… than anyone. I want… to be… close."

Sam smiled, which made the pain in Bee's spark ease, and laid his hand on Bee's much larger metal one. "Yeah, me too."

They continued to walk again. Bee wasn't sure where they were going as he followed after the small human, but he was too distracted to care. What Sam had said was running through his processor, not entirely sure how to interpret it. He seemed to be missing something that would make the words make sense, something no doubt singularly human, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Bee activated his internal comm. and directed it towards Optimus. But the larger Bot, distracted himself with preparations for the arrival, had put his comm. on low priority. Optimus would never close himself off from the link because he knew it was Bee's only method of communication, but Bee's situation was not an emergency and Optimus was choosing not to speak with him. None the less, Bee knew that Optimus would want to be informed, and Bee sent his request again, a little more strongly.

This time Optimus did answer.

_Bumblebee_, he questioned, his deep voice echoing around Bee's processor. His voice usually calmed and comforted Bee, as many did, and while he loved being able to communicate through the comm. link, hearing another voice in his head was a little disconcerting.

_I have spoken with Sam. He informed me of his feelings toward the Autobots and why he is frightened of us._

Bee could feel Optimus' attention shift from what he had been doing to their conversation as he told Bee to continue.

_He said that he trusts us completely_, Bee started warmly, happy at the thought that Sam believed so strongly in them. _But that he does not know us; that we have not provided sufficient information about ourselves. He says that he cannot help fearing us and he is unsure of the reason, but thinks it might be because there are 'two' of us and he doesn't know how we 'fit together'. I do not understand his words._

Optimus considered for a moment before responding. _I will have Ironhide inquire the meaning from Will. Thank you, Bumblebee._

Satisfied, Bee turned his attention back to his walk and to Sam, who had apparently gotten over his bad mood and was talking away, seemingly not noticing that Bee wasn't paying any attention. He wasn't really saying anything of importance, just talking for the sake of talking, voicing anything that crossed through his mind. Most times Bee found this act in humans, and especially Sam, amusing and endearing. Now was no exception.

"Where… are we… going… Sam?" Bee questioned while they took yet another left turn.

"To the courtyard," Sam replied happily. "You said the new Bots won't get here until 12:00. That gives us two hours. Enough time for a wash, I would think."

Bee trilled with excitement and started to play one of his favorite songs, I'm So Excited by Le Tigre, to show Sam his happiness at the prospect and, also, to make the boy smile, which it did.  
"_I'm so excited,  
And I just can't hide it"_

The courtyard was a large empty space between hanger buildings with a hard concrete ground and bright lights that, while unnecessary now, were used to make up for the shadows the Autobot sized buildings caused. It was big enough for every Autobot on the base to stand comfortably and move around. While the space was not an intentional creation when planning the design of base, Sam had taken to it instantly and named it the courtyard.

Bee sat still on the ground as he was bid and waited patiently for Sam to collect what he would need. He let Sam be the judge of necessities because, while he was the one being washed, he was unknowledgeable towards what is used in such practices. He could look up proper materials through the internet, but decided that he would rather Sam do it how he wanted. So he knew nothing, save what he learned in his prior experiences with Sam, which had been few.

Sam had only helped him wash twice, and neither had been as extensive as this time. Once was while he was in his alt mode just so he could look presentable. The other was just a relatively quick surface wash. This would be the first time in a very long while, longer than he would ever admit to Ratchet, that he would be able to clean under his armor. During the war, the meaning of such an act is overlooked somewhat, but it was still difficult finding someone with whom you are comfortable with such a process.

It wasn't very long before Sam came trotting back with two buckets of soapy water, brushes, and sponges. Setting his supplies on the ground next to Bee and removing his hoodie to keep it from getting wet, he looked up innocently.

"So… how does this work, exactly? Because I'm small, but I'm not that small," he joked looking pointedly at the small crevices between armor plating.

Bumblebee laid out on the ground and a piece of armor just above his knee pulled away from his body to reveal a layer of built up black muck.

"Jeez, Bee, when was the last time you cleaned under here?" Sam questioned as he started to scrub the muck away. Most of it came away rather easily, but there was a lot of it and it was at an awkward angle. Bee whirled sheepishly in response.

"That can't have been comfortable."

Bee put a hand to his head and whined dramatically while Sam rolled his eyes at him.

When the piece of yellow armor was completely clean Sam stepped back and watched as Bee pulled it back to his body, fitting it snugly against his leg. He vented his engine, a sigh; Sam was guessing a happy one. "That feels… so good," Bee said happily and Sam smiled at him, glad to be able to finally do something that helped Bee, instead of it always being the other way around.

"Last night… was not… what was bothering you… was it?"

Sam sighed but shook his head, seeing no way out.

"Then… what… was it?"

Sam focused on chipping away a piece of dirt that had gotten stuck on Bee's armor with his finger nail to avoid looking at the Bot. "I had another dream," he said quietly, as if that would stop Bee from hearing him. Of course, he knew that wouldn't work, but it made him feel better in the moment.

Bee's head jerked towards Sam in surprise and concern. "When… did they… come back?"

Rubbing the back of neck awkwardly with a soapy hand, Sam responded a little sheepishly. "They… um… never actually went away."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bee quoted, hurt with the distrust that Sam had shown him.

"Well… you weren't really around to tell. And you were so worried about the nightmares… I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm… supposed to worry… I'm your… Guardian."

Sam didn't respond and Bumblebee fell quiet, unsure what to say. He didn't know why Sam was so concerned with Bee when he should be concerned with himself. Sometimes Bee thought that Sam didn't comprehend how severely his dreams were affecting him. They truly scared Bee, having watched the boy thrash in his sleep in fear but unable to help.

"What was it… about?"

Sam looked away, using the excuse of dipping his sponge back into the now dirty water. "I don't want to talk about it."

Bee hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if he should pursue the topic. Deciding against it he fell silent and allowed Sam to go back to focusing on his cleaning. Optimus' comm. link was blocked, and Bee decided that he wouldn't bother him while he was so busy. At least that's how Bee reasoned it, but really he just wanted a chance to try and make sense of it before he shared what he had discovered.

Two hours later they were close to being done. After a couple refills of water, many laughs as Sam accidently brushed over a wire that would make Bee jerk (the first time had caught them both by surprise and Bee had jerked so hard and suddenly that he almost jumped off the ground. Bee was fine, but Sam, who thought that he had pulled out an important wire by accident, almost had a heart attack), and uncountable strange looks from passing humans, they had been able to completely clean Bee's legs, stomach, arms, and back. Bee was practically floating in pleasure and happiness. Sam wasn't sure what it must feel like to have all of that much under your armor (Sam shivered with the mental image of black muck clogged under his skin), but he was pretty sure that it felt good to have it out after such a long time, which Sam could only assume was years, maybe more considering how much muck there had been. Only the chest was left. It seemed almost as if Bee was avoiding that area and it made Sam a little nervous.

Deciding that he was making it up he walked around from bee's now clean back and threw his sponge into one the buckets saying, "okay, just the chest now."

Bee hesitated, more out of habit than worry. Bee truly trusted Sam, but, no matter who the person was, he just couldn't disregard how serious the situation was. He could be bearing his spark, the most personal and vulnerable part of him, unprotected. That was the most meaningful thing any Cybertronian could do. And it pained Bee that Sam would never be able to completely understand just how much this meant to him. But Bee supposed he would have to be content with his misunderstood and unreturned display of ultimate trust and friendship, no matter how much it made his processor wilt and his spark ache.

"No," Bee cut into Sam's uncomfortable rambling which made Bee smile. "Chest… is… good." And slowly he laid back and pushed away his chest plating, revealing his humming spark, covered only by a thin layer of metal.

This time it was Sam who hesitated, his face pale and his eyes wide. "Is… is that your…?"

Bee nodded and Sam swallowed and shuffled forward slowly. Sam lifted his sponge carefully and brushed it over the armor delicately, almost as if he was afraid of breaking Bee. Bee's spark warmed at Sam's illogical and completely unnecessary action, touch by the meaning of it.

"Sam… it's fine… I'm made of tougher stuff that that."

Sam smiled and, though still a little wary, began to scrub the armor which hung over his spark chamber. "You're sure this is fine right… I mean, I don't want to hurt you Bee."

Bee smiled, finding Sam's behavior adorable, though he wasn't sure why. Bee's spark hummed happily and Sam, who could feel its energy radiating off his chest, froze. Concerned, Bee gave him a curious glance. He wasn't unaware of how alien the feeling must be to an organic, but he hadn't given the idea much thought.

Sam quickly finished his scrubbing and hurried to throw his sponge into the bucket. He dried his hand on his pants' leg until he was certain that there was no water left on it, and started to reach forward ever so slowly. Bee propped himself up a little to better view what Sam was doing. Sam hesitated, but seeing that Bee wasn't stopping him, continued to inch his hand toward Bee's chest. Swallowing Sam brushed the tips of his fingers across the warm metal that surrounded Bee's spark.

Bee shifted uncomfortably, trying to get used to the odd feeling. It wasn't bad, per say, just a different texture across his inexperienced spark. His spark had only been touched by someone who wasn't him seven times. Three times had been from the caretaker that had been responsible for him at the child care facility, twice had been for medical attention for severe injuries, once had been from Optimus, and once had been… completely unpleasant. And never once has an organic come close to his spark. No, it wasn't bad, in fact it was just the opposite, having been so long since someone touched his spark affectionately, but it was very strange.

Sam pulled back feeling Bee shift away from his hand. His fingers buzzed from the strange energy that filled Bee's spark and, though Bee had pulled away from him, his heart was light from how much Bee trusted him.

"It's okay… Sam," Bee said quietly and Sam, with one quick glance at Bee's face to make sure it was truly okay, laid his palm on the buzzing metal. The metal was so warm it was almost hurt but it felt good against his hand.

"What's it like," Sam asked quietly. Bee looked at him curiously; the question was too vague for him to understand what Sam meant by his question. "Having a spark… you know, instead of a heart."

"I have… never… had… a heart… but… it is a… very… powerful… center of us…" Bee hesitated slightly before he continued, unsure how much he wanted to tell Sam. "Emotions… come from... spark…"

Bee was about to continue but was cut off when Sam's hand was pulled away and he let out a fearful cry. Bumblebee instantly snapped his armor back over his spark in defense of it, faster than a human could blink, and used his sensors that he had neglected before to tell him that there were many more Autobots standing around him which had, apparently, been there for quite a while.

Sam's heart almost stopped and cold fear clouded his veins as he felt a large metal hand wrap around his middle tightly, tight enough to leave a bruise he was sure, and roughly threw him to the ground. Sam landed on his back hard, feeling like he couldn't breathe. A huge hand caged him in as he coughed and gasped for breath. Big metal fingers pinned him to the ground and cold blue eyes looked down on him.

**Please tell me if my chapters are too long.**

**I know not much has happened yet, but I'm gonna start getting into the stroy next chapter, just hang in there.**

**Lennox enters the story next chapter, looking forward to it.**

**Send me a message over any questions or tips you have.**

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. I just couldn't get into the mood so I couldn't write well and then I went to camp and then I got so into a new TV show. I know it sounds like a lot of excuses, but that's because it is.**

**By the way, if any teenage girls are looking for fun over the summer next year I would recommend the G.A.M.E.S. Engineering camp at the University of Illinois. It was so much fun.**

**Since I haven't updated in awhile it is possible that the chapters won't flow as well, but I reread them and think it is fine.**

**Please send me feedback on my story.**

Sam hesitated. The small logical part of his mind that was able to penetrate the cloud of fear recognized this as an Autobot. He was supposed to be a good guy, an ally, a friend. But here he was attacking him. He couldn't make sense of it. But, then again, Sam had never seen this Autobot before.

"Bulkhead," Optimus' voice rang out colder than Sam had ever heard it. "Stand down."

But 'Bulkhead' never got the chance. There was a blur of yellow, a loud crash, and the hand wrapped around Sam was suddenly missing. Sam scrambled away quickly and sat himself up against the cold wall of a nearby building. Rolling over he was able to see what was happening.

The Bot Optimus had called Bulkhead was huge. He wasn't very tall, as far as Autobots go, but he was wider than any of the other Bots. If metal could count as muscle than Bulkhead would be a body builder. His arms were thicker than Sam was tall and his chest was buff. He was a pale green and, as he looked at Bumblebee in confusion, his face, which had been so cold and menacing a moment ago, was now sweet and caring.

Bumblebee had tackled him as soon as he saw that he was harming his charge and now held him pinned to the ground. He knew that Bulkhead could easily throw him off, Bumblebee was no match for his strength, but he didn't. He seemed to be genuinely confused. Bee glanced at Sam to make sure he was okay. He was leaning himself against a wall for support and running his hand through his hair, trying to hide the shaking, but he was being strong, like he always was. Bee wanted to hit Bulkhead for what he had done to Sam, and he would have too, if Optimus hadn't called out "that's enough, Bumblebee."

Bee wanted to retort, to scream back at him, he wanted to hit something. But he didn't, instead he shove Bulkhead back into the ground slightly and slowly stood up off him, glaring at him all the while. Of course, Bulkhead wouldn't know what he had done. When he saw Sam so close to Bee's spark he probably assumed the worst. He wouldn't have even considered it a possibility that Bee would have barred his spark willingly to anyone, let alone an organic.

But Bee's processor whirled with what had been done. Not only had Bulkhead scared, and undoubtedly harmed Sam, but he had also ruined some of the trust that Sam held for them. Ever since having met them, one thing Sam could always count on was that nobody on their side, no Autobot, would ever harm him. And though Sam hadn't been too harmed, he no doubt felt betrayed.

Bulkhead stepped closer to Sam, not being able to understand the situation, especially through his aggression at seeing his friend supposedly threatened. Bumblebee stepped in front of him, blocking his path to Sam and growling in warning.

Optimus was suddenly there, pulling the two apart to prevent any more fighting. He seemed calm, but his stance radiated a fury. He pushed the two apart and stood between them, looking back and forth at both in turn. He wasn't saying anything out loud, not wanting to disturb the human's peace and, most importantly, not wanting the humans to hear what they were saying. Instead he activated the comm. link, directing it towards the two that were under his scrutiny but not resisting the curious prodders.

_What do you two think you are doing?_ Optimus demanded in a voice that always made Bumblebee's frame sink in shame. _There is no fighting between Autobots! Especially not on base, and never in front of humans. And Bulkhead, you are new. The humans do not know or trust you, they only have my word you are not harmful. They are a suspicious people and do not take kindly to violence from those they do not trust._

_Then what are we doing here?_ Bulkhead asked boldly. Seeing Optimus' curious but still furious look, Bulkhead continued quickly. _Why are we on a planet that does not accept us?_

Optimus softened a little bit, understanding what Bulkhead was trying to ask without sounding insecure. It had been a long time since any of them had had a place they were able to settle into without fear of having to relocate once again. _I believe they will, given time. A few already have, to great lengths. They may be willing to make this our home; a chance that I will not overlook, even if complications will arise._

Bulkhead looked away, unsure how to take the statement. He wanted to have a home, a place to belong, free from the war, but they had been tempted many times before with the possibility of such a place, only to have it taken away from them. He did not want to relive that disappointment.

"If it was not the result of manipulations, why were you allowing an organic boy to influence your spark?" A soft feminine voice rang out. Though the question made Sam bristle, it was not meant to be derogatory or offensive. Sam, however couldn't help but take it that way, no matter how genuine the confusion and how much he told himself otherwise.

Sam had recovered rather quickly, partly because the atmosphere had quickly released its dangerous feelings and, Sam was reluctant and horrified to acknowledge, he had gotten rather used to and adept at working in dangerous, highly pressurized situations and he was used to being roughly handled by alien robots. Now he stood and cautiously walked towards the crowd of Autobots who were split, somewhat, into two groups; Optimus, Bumblebee, and the new Bulkhead in one small pack facing the rest of the Bots. Not really wanting to get in between them or too close to the unknown allies, he stayed where he felt comfortable and safe: standing in between Optimus' and Bumblebee's legs.

Optimus instantly softened, hearing the sweet voice he had been separated from for so long, too long for either of them. But Bee stiffened, trying to figure out how to answer Elita, not sure how or what to say to convey his point without being too personal and revealing too much to the few strangers that stood among the group. He glanced down at the small human who stood stiffly next to his leg, clearly upset by the words and the attack, trying to think of how to phrase his response.

"I trust him." It was such a simple sentence, but the meaning was very complicated.

The new Autobots shifted awkwardly, unsure how to take Bee's statement, as Sam smiled and patted Bee's leg in appreciation. His hand was so small and soft and weak that Bee could barely feel it through his hard, thick armor. But the slight pressure made him feel better all the same. Though it didn't qualify as one for a human, Sam's friendly embraces always made him feel like the strongest, most capable Bot that ever lived.

"Come," Optimus cut in using the voice that Sam had dubbed his 'commander voice'. He straightened to his full height and turned his attention back to the loitering group of giant alien robots. "There is much to be done before you meet with the humans in command. Ratchet will lead you to the medical hanger."

"It's this way," Ratchet grumbled as he pushed past a mech with white armor and a blue chest who was glancing around the base in amazement and staring at Optimus in awe.

"You too Bumblebee," Ratchet growled as he passed the small yellow mech. "You've been long overdue for your medical exam. I won't accept any more excuses."

Bee whined lowly, loud enough for the group around him to catch but too quietly for the grumbling medic to hear as he slouched away. Sam hadn't known an Autobot who didn't complain about Ratchet's medical care. The mech's knowledge and ability was unparalleled as far as Sam knew, but his bedside manner left much to be desired. And while Bee would rather not be the medical Bot's patient as long as he could avoid it, he knew he wasn't getting out of it this time.

"Go, Bumblebee," Optimus said lightly as he crouched down, placing one knee and one hand on the ground to support his massive frame.

"What about… Sam?" Bee asked curiously. Sam had never been present when Autobots arrived, he knew nothing of the process, and Bee, and Sam too they knew, were rather hoping that he would be present this time.

"He can meet you in the medical hanger momentarily. I have a meeting scheduled with the planet's militaries in thirty minutes and I wish to speak with Sam beforehand. It will not take long; he will miss nothing but the medical exams, I should think."

Bee hesitated, but he followed the crowd of Bots that were disappearing around the corner, leaving Sam and Optimus alone. Clearly the reason Optimus had kneeled down before Sam was to try and put them on closer levels and to make Sam more comfortable in their talk, but Sam still felt as if he was staring up at an intimidating skyscraper. Sam doubted that, no matter what he did, Optimus could never not be intimidating. The Autobot leader and Prime was something to behold, but Sam had gotten comfortable enough around Optimus, as long as he wasn't acting in his new unsettling way, and could ignore his inferior feelings, smile up at the huge mech, and lean comfortably against the wall.

"What's up Boss Bot?" Sam asked. He had gotten the nickname from the twins, who had coined the term not long after their arrival. Sam had adopted it because it was a catchy, friendly name and because he had wanted to see how long he could get away with calling Optimus that. The twins were never serious and always joking, but their antics were usually ignored, if only because the other Bots had long ago recognized their efforts to stop them as futile. None the less they were finally convinced to abandon the nickname a month ago, and Sam had decided to make it into an experiment to see how long the Bots would put up with him saying it.

"Bumblebee informed me of the conversation you two shared earlier this day."

"Oh." Sam had figured that Bee would inevitably tell the others about what he had said, but he had hoped that he would be able to avoid talking about it a little longer than this.

"I admit that I do not completely understand what you meant by your words," Optimus continued in a soothing voice. He needed to speak of the matters, if only to briefly acknowledge them, but that didn't mean that he wanted to cause Sam too much discomfort.

"I just…" Sam began hesitantly, unsure how to explain himself in a way that a giant alien robot would understand, but knowing that he had no other alternative for trying. "There's so much about you guys that I don't know; and I doubt I could ever live long enough to learn it all. And that scares me, because as much as I believe that none of you will ever hurt me, I also have to recognize that I don't really know you and can't be sure."

He had gotten himself worked up now, babbling in a quick pace that touched on incoherent, as he was prone to do when stressed or upset.

"It would just be so easy for you to trick me. That's all you do, isn't it? You pretend; you act in a perfect way that makes people feel comfortable around you. You're doing it now! The way you talk and move and stand and the gestures you do, all so other people will be comfortable and not know what you are really thinking. I know that, and I try to ignore it because I trust you, but sometimes I just can't."

Optimus tilted his head slightly, thinking deeply. He still didn't fully understand what Sam was trying to convey to him, but he had a suspicion that Sam, himself, didn't completely know what he was trying to say. He was, however, very appreciative that Sam was willing to at least try to explain to him his feelings.

He supposed that Sam, through his quick stammering speech, was trying to tell Optimus that it wasn't a lack of trust that Sam suffered from; it was a lack of surety. His feelings, his instincts, his emotions; some part of him was telling Sam to trust them, but the logic wouldn't stand in his mind. It was an odd concept for Autobots, who were always in control of their minds.

"I am not sure I understand," Optimus said carefully, not sure what to say but not willing to lie to Sam. Remembering what Sam had said about how bothered he was by not being able to see what the Bots and, by extension, Optimus were feeling, he decided that honesty and explanation would be the best solution. It unnerved Optimus slightly how Sam was able to see through disguises that were so meticulously designed they could have fooled an Autobot. No other human had come close to guessing that how the Bots acted didn't always coincide with how they felt.

"I do appreciate your willingness to attempt to explain yourself, though. It is greatly appreciated and it has great meaning to me and to all Cybertronians in parallel situations. Perhaps we can 'get to know each other more'; I would like that, and then possibly I would be able to understand your reasoning. But for now the Autobots are in the medical hanger for medical examinations and programming. It was suggested to me by Bumblebee that you might find the process fascinating and I am willing to allow you to partake in the affair. I believe you know the way."

Sam turned and hurried away, partly overjoyed to have an excuse to leave the horribly awkward conversation with the giant alien robot that felt like the wise old mentor from mythical legends and partly excited for what he was about to witness in the medical hanger.

He was well aware of the fact that what Optimus had agreed to show him was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The Autobots had been very hesitant to share any information about themselves, their lives, or their technology with humans. Sam understood, of course; some humans had a way of twisting what they learned around in cruel ways. He knew this decision hadn't been made lightly, and, as he quickly strolled through the maze of metal hanger, he was left to wonder why it had been made at all.

The Autobots had always been more comfortable around Sam than they had been around other humans. Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and, most of all, Bumblebee had felt a deeper connection with Sam because he was the first human they had met and, in the early time of their stay on Earth, he and Mikeala were the only ones who had treated them kindly. Their trust had been gained by what Sam had done to help them in Mission City and it had been solidified by how Sam had helped Optimus in Egypt. Sam felt good having earned their trust and friendship and knew that he could count on them for anything.

But even Sam didn't know much about the Autobots. He had picked up only a few things by observation and had been told directly even less. He didn't like to think about it. When he did he always felt insecure and nervous and when he didn't think about it directly it was easy to pretend that he knew the Autobots, that they were friends.

When Sam got to the medical hanger the Bots were, as Optimus had predicted, finishing their medical exams. Sam had seen a few of these and the process was nothing new to him, but they did seem to be much more intensive than usual. Sam guessed that made sense considering that Ratchet had either never had the chance to scan them or hadn't in a very long time and would need to update what he knew for future reference.

Sam took the time to observe the new Bots. There were seven of them all standing together, seeming more comfortable together than standing apart in an unknown place. Clearly the unimaginable number of years they had spent together floating through space had bonded them.

There were two females and five males. One of them Sam was able to identify as Bulkhead, the bulky Bot that had attacked him earlier. If Sam didn't know better he would say that Bulkhead, with his innocent face and clumsy movements was all but harmless no matter how intimidating he was built.

The other four males Sam didn't know. One was moderately small. Not small enough to look out of place but a little shorter and less built than Bumblebee. He looked young too; as young as a robot could. He looked around at everything with open curiosity and awe, reminding Sam of how he had stared at Optimus earlier. He had white armor with a blue chest.

Another was larger, about Ratchet's size with red and black armor and eyes that were brighter than any Sam had seen yet. He didn't have much weaponry, at least none that Sam could see, which made him think the Bot was probably not much of a fighter. Sam briefly wondered if Autobots had spies but he dismissed the thought quickly; none of the Bots would ever tell him if there were and, furthermore, if this Bot was a spy he wouldn't be here, he would be with the Decepticons.

The third stood slightly away from the group looking regal and in control. He had a black and white paintjob that reminded Sam of Barricade and he wondered if this one was also a police car. He had a tall, strong frame but he was slumped slightly as if something were weighing him down.

The last looked remarkably like Sideswipe except that he had mostly bright yellow armor instead of Sideswipe's shining red. They were probably related; maybe twins like Skids and Mudflap. He had never heard Sideswipe talk about a brother, but then again Sam and Sides didn't talk much anyway.

There were two femmes as well. One was tiny, about as small as Arcee had been with beautiful pale red with dark pink etchings. The other was about Bee's size with silver and purple armor. Those two seemed to be particularly close, huddled together and talking between the two of them.

Bee shuddered uncomfortably as Ratchet's laser scanner brushed over his frame. It didn't hurt, it just felt strange, as if something was invading his frame and crawling inside his armor. He tried to ignore it as much as possible, but it wasn't easy. The scan wasn't very bad, not nearly as in-depth as the other's, but not fun at all.

Bee looked towards the door when he heard Sam walk in and openly watched Sam as he observed the new Autobots. The others, save Ratchet who was focused on his exams and the results, were also watching Sam but they were doing it discreetly so Sam wouldn't notice. They were all curious about the human that Optimus had spoken so highly of.

They hadn't been given much information yet and they were all a little lost. They had arrived only a few hours ago and had only been told the many rules that had been laid out before being taken to base, where it was most safe, to be further 'read in' as humans say.

They were all curious about humans, the highly functional organics not so different form Cybertronians who had developed their own technology and civilization, so different from the other organic species they had met so far, and even more curious about the humans that Optimus had mentioned. The Prime had stressed that the Bots were to respect the rules and laws of the human organizations that they had aligned themselves with. He had furthermore told the new Bots that Lennox, being the leader of the human-Autobot alliance, was to be considered their superior officer, second only to Optimus and, when he was ready to take up the responsibility again, Prowl, despite the fact that he was a human.

And he had spoken of Sam, told them that he had an unknown and changing status, of how Sam had helped them, of the Autobot's thoughts and feelings towards him, and of how he was to be treated with respect no matter how eccentric he could act.

Then they had found their alt car modes. Now they were to undergo medical examinations and programming, meet with the human leaders of NEST, then they would finally get their answers.

"Sam," Bumblebee voice broke through his concentration and Sam's. "These are… the new… Bots. Introductions…" Bee trailed off suddenly realizing that without his voice he would never be able to put together the names correctly though jagged radio clippings.

"I'm Elita 1," the sliver and purple femme said. "This is Chromia," she pointed towards the other femme standing next to her. "Bulkhead, who you have been… acquainted with. This is Smokescreen," she added gesturing to the white Bot. "And Redbelt," the black and red Bot bowed his head to Sam in greeting. It was an odd name but he assumed it made sense and stemmed from the stripe of red twisted around his midsection. "Prowl," she said, almost sadly, as she looked toward the white and black one. "And lastly, this is Sunstreaker. He is the bond brother of Sideswipe."

Sam frowned over the unknown term. "What's a 'bond brother'?"

Elita hesitated awkwardly and shot a concerned look towards Ratchet, but he hardly seemed to notice what was going on around him besides reading over the information from the scans.

"It is a… chosen brother… they form a… connection… and usually share… similar… frames and… other characteristics," Bee explained. "It is the only… type of… sibling… besides twins… who split a… spark… when born."

"Split a spark," Sam exclaimed, shocked and mildly horrified. "How is that possible? Wouldn't that kill them? Isn't your spark the source of your life?"

"Enough with the chit-chat," Ratchet cut into the conversation in his usual grumpy way. Despite looking perfectly at ease and letting nothing slip through his behavior to suggest it, Sam was sure that he was changing the subject, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. "We need to start the programming if we're going to keep to the schedule."

Sam, understanding that, no matter how much he might protest and refuse to let it go, he wasn't going to get any more information about bond brothers or sparks, and also curious about this programming that he had heard them talking about only a few times before, let the topic change slide. Ratchet beckoned Sunstreaker, who was closest, over to a huge medical berth.

"Aw," the yellow Bot groaned. "Why do I always have to go first?"

"So what is programming?" Sam asked as he climbed into Bee's hand. Be placed him on top of another giant medical berth across from the one Sunstreaker was on. He watched with a curious and wary expression that Bee found rather amusing while Ratchet attached a large cord to the back of Sunstreaker's neck the yellow Bot's optics went out. "I mean I could make an educated guess, but sometimes those don't go to well."

Bee hesitated. He could guess how Sam, how any human actually, would react to this part of Cybertronian behavior. Bee himself was a little conflicted about it. There were aspects of it that he liked, and he knew how useful it was, but at the same time he didn't exactly like the feeling.

"It's like… how it sounds… like programming a computer… it sets… restrictions… in a… Bot."

"You mean it controls you?" Sam exclaimed, horrified. "Like mind control?"

"Hardly," Ratchet snapped irritably. No Bot liked the restrictions that programming caused in them, but he was a large supporter of it, as long as it was used properly. He had spent a lot of time and effort writing programming which allowed for the most freedom while also ensuring the functions were upheld as well as possible. "The mind remains perfectly intact. It just ensures certain procedures are followed."

"So it's like you can't control yourselves?"

The Autobots shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to answer the question. It was true, but saying it so outright made it sound wrong.

"Well, I suppose," Ratchet said reluctantly. "But it's not so cut and dry. Most of the programming just forces us to acknowledge a fact, and then allows us to choose how we proceed. It is how we guarantee no human is accidentally stepped on. And nothing is introduced that the Autobot does not agree to."

"I'm not saying I don't appreciate it… I just don't… like it. What happens if someone refuses to do it?"

Ratchet hesitated, not sure what the answer would be or how to phrase it. "I do not know. That has never happened before. That would be a question for Optimus. Now I must concentrate."

Sam watched as every new member stepped forward to sit on the berth with trepidation. He didn't like this 'programming' but he eventually decided that it wasn't his place to have an opinion. He certainly couldn't decide what was best for the Autobots, especially with how little he knew about them. And it had apparently been working for as long as any of the Bots could remember considering how at ease they were with it. He couldn't suggest that they change what was probably at least thousands of years of tradition just because it made him uncomfortable. And he was worried that he reacted too strongly to this piece of information, which the Autobots apparently considered small, they wouldn't trust him with any more.

He was glad, though, that Bee didn't have to be 'programmed'. He wasn't sure he would be able to take watching his best friend in the world being, for all intents and purposes, brainwashed. He would probably do something stupid and end up just causing more problems.

It didn't take long before they were finished and were all ushered away to go to a meeting with the human leaders, who Sam assumed were basically Lennox and the few people that were close to him in rank. Sam wouldn't mind meeting them himself, but no one, save Lennox, had shown any interest in him and he didn't want to push the matter.

Either way he wouldn't have the chance to accompany the Autobots to the meeting and what Sam assumed would be one of the rather intensive tours that Lennox enjoyed giving. Bumblebee stayed behind with Sam and as soon as everyone else had left he transformed into his yellow Camero and opened the door for Sam with a short "dinner time," as explanation.

"You okay, Bee," Sam asked as he climbed into the driver's seat. He had once asked Bee if it was okay that he sat there seeing that it might be awkward for the Bot to be 'driven' around by a human but Bee had brushed off his concern and Sam hadn't bothered himself with it again. "You seem a little upset."

"I'm fine… just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

But Bee didn't answer him and he didn't press for more information. Either Bee didn't want to tell him or he couldn't. There was nothing Sam could do about the later and Sam assumed that if it was the former Bee would tell him when he was comfortable with it.

Dinner was short. They were serving very common and very plain spaghetti but the brownies that were added to make up for it were actually very good. There were very few people in the mess hall and none that Sam was familiar with so he ate by himself against the wall.

When he was done Bee wasn't waiting outside for him like he had assumed and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He didn't really need Bee around to entertain himself, though it was much easier when he was. But he did need Bee to tell him if he could go try to find the other Autobots and hang out with them. Usually Bee and Sam hung out with the other Autobots or, if that was not possible, with each other after dinner so if Bee was missing then it was probable that something was going on and he had been pulled away by the others.

Sam decided that he would go down to the Autobot's hanger and see if they were there. If they didn't want him around they could always just tell him to go away, though he wasn't sure he would necessarily listen. And if they weren't there he would go back to his room and try to focus on finishing his never ending homework.

The sun was starting to go down and the air was a little chillier and Sam was glad that he had brought his hoody with him earlier. As he walked across the rough concrete that wove around the metal buildings he grew more and more concerned. There were very few people around, which was extremely strange. Usually there were more than a few soldiers training or walking around or loitering with comrades. Now the only people he saw were the occasion soldier or employed civilian hurrying by or sometimes the small group standing off to the side talking animatedly in hushed tones. Sam knew than something had happened to cause the tension that floated in the air.

By the time he reached the Autobot's hanger his original intention of just seeing where the Bots were to hang out had been replaced with figuring out what was going on. He could feel the beginnings of excitement running through his body. A little adrenalin was starting to run through his veins, his heart sped up slightly, and his breathing deepened as horrible thoughts started to go through his mind; news about the Decepticons' plans, an attack against the Autobots, some tragic accident.

The Autobot's hanger was by far the largest building in the entire base. It was tall enough to generously fit the tallest Autobot that Sam had ever seen, which just so happened to be Optimus, and the building covered more ground than the three following biggest building put together. There were two sets of door at every entrance, one big enough for the Autobots to fit through and one for humans which looked miniscule in comparison.

The doors opened with a squeak, too quite to be overly noticeable but loud enough for the Autobots that were inside to hear and cease their conversation which prompted the humans, who had missed Sam's entrance, to do the same. And they were definitely conversing about something important.

Sam wasn't sure conversing was the right word even. He could see the tension in everyone, even in the Autobots. They seemed to be arguing with many people talking over each other, even the Bots who usually preferred control over disorder, as close to yelling as they could get without it being classified as such.

**Please review and send me feedback and ideas on the story. I still haven't decided where I'm going go with it right now, I'm just writing what I want to when I want to but I do need a plot. If you want to share your ideas I would really appreciate it. I might really like them or it might spark something of my own.**

**I'll try to keep up with the updates but I make no promises on how quickly they will come. But I do promise I will not abandon the story unless I really am done or can't think of what to do with it.**


End file.
